creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Real?
I awoke, sweat pouring from my face. I ran into the bathroom and started splashing cold water on my face. I looked up at the mirror and stepped back. My face looked like it was melting and morphing into something. My reflection's mouth started getting longer and longer. Its teeth started sharpening and its eye color turned into a mixture of yellow and red. I was frozen in fear. My reflection started mumbling something. It sounded like "come closer." I couldn't help it, it seemed to just pull me closer. I looked down at my feet and they were, little by little, walking closer to the mirror. To my demonized reflection. I found my face inches away from the reflection, and I could hear my reflection saying, "Ready to be me?" It then blitzed me with its mouth open and clamped down on my head. I woke up after that. I've never liked my dreams. They were always surreal to the point where I could actually feel things exactly like I do in real life. I've developed really bad insomnia because of this. When I finally do "sleep", it's because I just pass out from exhaustion. That's why I guess I can't really tell the difference between reality and dreams. I don't really tell anyone about this because they try to "help" me in some way. It's all the same, sleep medications, meditation, exhausting myself even more but I will still stay up like some meth head. They all try the same shit! One day, I was at school, and this girl approached me. I've seen this girl around before, but we have never talked to each other. She didn't look all that special really, dirty blonde hair, probably just a head shorter than I was. Had a white t-shirt with shorts on. She looked at me for a while; it started making me feel a little uneasy. I started walking away but she grabbed my arm before I could get two steps away. She turned me to her and said, "I know how you feel." "Excuse me?" "I know how you feel, staying up for days, even weeks at a time. Not telling anyone because they just seem to belittle your problem by giving you the same 'solutions'." "How do you know this?" "I'm just like you, or to say, was like you. I use to look just like you. Baggy eye lids, red eyes, distant from people." "How do you know I'm just not high?" "You look like the guy that drugs don't affect to well." "Are you stalking me?" "In a sense, yea, I kind of am, but don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you physically. I just want to help." She grabbed my hand and opened it up and put this small green piece of paper on it that had an eye on it. She then said, "If you want to rid this problem of yours, take this tonight." I looked at her weirdly. "Thanks, I guess...." She gave me a small smile and walked away. That night, I was sitting in my bed. It's been four days since I last slept. I'm not sure why I did this, I guess it was just my curiosity. I walked over to my dresser top and looked at the piece of paper that girl has given me earlier that day. I picked it up and looked closer at it. I realized that the picture of the eye on it was made up of smaller eyes. I thought this was pretty cool, although a bit creepy. I kept staring at and thought "What could I possibly lose, sleep?" I placed it on my tongue and swallowed it. I took a step back to start walking back to my bed and slipped and hit my floor hard. I pulled myself up to my feet and walked to my bed. I sat down on my bed. It felt odd too, it felt like I was sitting on a cloud, not even that, it felt like I was sitting on nothing. I looked down but my bed was still there. My skin started to feel like it was tingling. Was this what it was like to actually relax? I wasn't sure. I got up and started walking to my bathroom and it felt like I was just gliding. I got into my bathroom. I started seeing strange shapes and colors. This started freaking me out a little. Then it hit me: "Shit, I'm dreaming!" I stood there for a few minutes waiting for something horrible to happen like it always does in my dream. Nothing happened. The shapes and colors were the only things that changed. From one shape to another, from one shade to another shade. All was "normal" I suppose. I then decided to explore this new dream world. When I walked downstairs to my kitchen is when things got weird. The shapes started changing into what looked like a figure. It started becoming a more clear shape and it turned into a figure that looked like a human being, just a head shorter than me. Hair started growing out of its head and turned dirty blonde. I knew who I was seeing at this point. It was the girl that gave me this strange paper! She came into clear view and looked at me. She then said "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Yes, I am! What did you give me? Is this acid? I never actually went to bed." She just smiled at me. The colors that were filling up my vision starting to change to red and yellow at this point. I looked at her again and she was still smiling, but I could see through her lips. I could see her teeth. Her body started changing shape now. She started getting round, then got longer at the sides. She turned into a black oval. It then opened. She had turned into an eye, just like the one on the piece of paper. I saw another shape begin to form under the eye. It was long and looked like her smile. I kept smiling but opened its lips to where I could see the rows of teeth behind the lips. It was a mixture of human teeth with a few jagged sharp teeth here and there. The eye and smile seemed to started getting distant from me. I closed my eyes because this has just turned into another one of my horrible nightmares! I opened my eyes, I expected to see my room, but I just saw my reflection staring back at me. I heard, "Ready to be me?" This scared the shit out of me and I ran back to my room. I saw myself lying on the floor where I had slipped and fell earlier! I thought to myself, "I must have knocked myself out when I fell!" I heard the voice again. I turned around, looking out past my door way and could see the girl walking down the hall to my room. I looked at myself again and started screaming, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!" I closed my eyes one last time and opened them again. I was on the floor from where I fell earlier. "Oh thank god! It was just a dream again!" I sat up, but felt odd. I felt like I did in the dream, then I heard it again, "Ready to be me?" I turned and saw her again, only she didn't have the face that I always saw her with. She had that demonized face of mine but only had one eye. It was in the center of her head. She opened her eye and stared right at me, seemed to stare right into my soul. I was frozen with fear. She lifted up her leg and kicked me in the face, hard. The kick knocked me out. I woke up later. I don't know how long I was out. I jumped up to my feet and looked around. It was my room, nothing weird was going on. The girl was gone, there was no weird shapes, no strange colors. Everything was normal. I pinched myself to make sure. I felt it. I was thirsty. I stood, walked to my door and opened it. I stood there in disbelief. I saw nothing but red and yellow empty space, going on for eternity. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality